Question: In triangle $ABC$, $AX = XY = YB = BC$ and the measure of angle $ABC$ is 120 degrees. What is the number of degrees in the measure of angle $BAC$?

[asy]
pair A,X,Y,B,C;
X = A + dir(30); Y = X + dir(0); B = Y + dir(60); C = B + dir(-30);
draw(B--Y--X--B--C--A--X);
label("$A$",A,W); label("$X$",X,NW); label("$Y$",Y,S); label("$B$",B,N); label("$C$",C,E);
[/asy]
Answer: Let $t$ be the number of degrees in the measure of angle $BAC$ (which is what we want to compute).

Since $AX=XY$, we have $\angle AYX = \angle YAX = \angle BAC = t^\circ$. Then, since the sum of angles in $\triangle AXY$ is $180^\circ$, we have $\angle AXY = (180-2t)^\circ$.

Angles $\angle AXY$ and $\angle BXY$ add to form a straight angle, so they are supplementary; $\angle BXY = (180-(180-2t))^\circ = (2t)^\circ$.

Since $XY=YB$, we have $\angle XBY = \angle BXY = (2t)^\circ$. Since the sum of angles in $\triangle XYB$ is $180^\circ$, we have $\angle XYB = (180-4t)^\circ$.

Angles $\angle AYX$, $\angle XYB$, and $\angle BYC$ add to form a straight angle, so their sum is $180^\circ$. Therefore, $\angle BYC = (180-t-(180-4t))^\circ = (3t)^\circ$.

Since $YB=BC$, we have $\angle YCB = \angle BYC = (3t)^\circ$. Since the sum of angles in $\triangle YBC$ is $180^\circ$, we have $\angle YBC = (180-6t)^\circ$.

Finally, $\angle ABC = \angle XBY + \angle YBC = (2t)^\circ + (180-6t)^\circ = (180-4t)^\circ$. We know this is equal to $120^\circ$, so we solve the equation $$180-4t = 120$$ to obtain $t=\boxed{15}$.